


Prison Visit

by yourhonor



Category: the dream smp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clay | Dream - Freeform, Crying, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Men Crying, Non-Canonical Character Death, Prison, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhonor/pseuds/yourhonor
Summary: Sapnap pays Dream a visit /dsmp
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Prison Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This story was edited by my bro @Vanilluvcoffee on ig and wattpad !! Check them out <3 Also one of these line ideas I got from @dropthatfuego on twitter lol
> 
> WARNINGS: IMPLIED SELF HARM, FIRE, YELLING, SWEARING, BREIF VIOLENCE, NON-CANON MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

“Enjoy your visit, Sapnap.”

With that, Sam leaves the ravenette by his lonesome. With the click of a button, a wall closes behind him and a slow-moving platform brings him to an isolated prison cell of black stone and obsidian. Inescapable.

The silhouette of a motionless Dream is visible behind the rippling heat in the air that makes his eyes sting.

He steps off the platform, and a wall opens in front of him, lava pouring down from behind. He’s sealed in, now. He can feel the heat on his back.

Dream is standing in front of a clock.

There’s a rusted clock on the wall, a basin of water, a small desk with a stack of empty leather books, a small bottle of ink and a quill. Sapnap turns to the other corner of the room and spots a small hole filled with water. There’s a dim light illuminating the room from the corner. It smells like death, the air is muggy and slightly humid. The thought of being stuck in a place like this for more than 10 minutes makes Sapnap feel repulsed.

“Tommy. Welcome b-” Dream starts, turning to face the new figure in his room.

He stops.

There’s silence. 

Dream looks like shit. His eyes are dark, bags layered beneath the once vibrant green orbs. His skin is dry, thin scabs and scratches are scattered along his arms. His hoodie is dirty and torn, shoes taken off and discarded in the corner of the room. What was once an optimistic, confident best friend now stood before Sapnap as a husk of a human being.

  
He seems to be searching for something in Sapnap’s eyes. But whatever he’s looking for, he doesn’t find as the concentration lines on his face diminish. The tension in the air is so thick you could slice it with a blade. The silence is deafening, both are waiting for something to be said. There are some things they want to say, things that remain unspoken. 

Someone swallows.

“Welcome, Sapnap.” Dream says, offering a small and lifeless smile. “Uh.. want a tour..?”

“What have you  _ become? _ ” Sapnap starts, with a shuddering breath. Dream doesn’t answer, but he breaks their eye contact. He closes his eyes, for a moment, seemingly in thought.

Sapnap’s eyes are watering. He doesn’t want to cry, but he can’t stand to see Dream like this. Someone who was once his best friend, all the way back when the SMP began. It all started with the trio just messing around, putting together the community house. It all began to go downhill, George became less and less involved, until it was just the two of them left. 

As Sapnap struggled to catch and piece together every shattered bit of their friendship, Dream only pulled further and further away until he was isolated. Sometimes Sapnap wondered if he was even human, with how cruel he had to be to leave everyone like that. He had been so careful to inspire people, and to never devalue anyone. How could someone so admirable just change like that?

“It’s.. good to see you.” Dream tries. His voice is sickeningly devoid of emotion. He takes a step towards Sapnap, who steps away. 

“Why are you doing this?” Sapnap asks, his voice breaking fast. He knew this would be hard, but he didn’t predict how seeing Dream’s current state would really get to him like this. “You got all this power, sacrificed everything for this power, and look where you’ve gotten! You have nothing! You have nobody! You’re lucky anyone even considers coming to see you after what you did..”

Dream’s quiet, only for a moment. His eyes are empty of humanity.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t say that!” Sapnap whips his head around, tears now streaking down his face. “You are  _ not  _ sorry, or we wouldn’t be here! You owe that apology to George, you owe that apology to Tubbo, to Tommy, to Ranboo, to  _ everyone _ you fucked over on this server! It doesn’t mean shit!”

He’s shaking. He’s shaking, he feels like his legs are going to give out. He finally takes a step towards Dream, unknowing of whether he should hug him or slap him in the face. 

“I really thought you cared about us, Dream. I thought you cared about me.” Sapnap says quietly. He takes another step. “You wouldn’t do this, if you cared. Don’t you care?”

His voice grows louder. “Don’t you care about  _ anything _ but power?”

Dream stays quiet. He picks at his nails, only adding insult to injury.

“I do.” He says eventually.

  
Sapnap scoffs, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “Don’t lie. Please, don’t lie.”

They leave it at that as Sapnap turns to look at the flowing lava of the cell’s entrance.

Sapnap wants the DreamSMP back. He wants it back more than anything. He hates the sides, he hates that Dream has torn them apart. He hates that George wasn’t there to see Dream taken away, he hates that Dream manipulated so many people and felt no remorse after the fact. He wants to scream. To scream at something, someone to blame for everything going to shit.

He turns and punches the clock on the wall, effectively smashing it in and destroying it. His fist stings with glass fibers and plastic shards, but he doesn’t care.

He faintly hears Dream say “my clock,” but his ears are ringing with adrenaline. 

“Everything was for you, you know.” Sapnap says, eventually.

Dream looks up.

Sapnap sighs heavily. He likes to imagine he’s cleaning himself from the inside out, sighing out the poison plaguing his body.

He turns and calls for Sam, who parts the wall of lava and brings forth a platform.

“Sapnap, w-”

“Bye, Dream.”

He steps onto the platform, which begins to take him away. 

He doesn’t look back.

_ Dream tried to swim in lava. _


End file.
